


To the love of my life.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis impiled, Somewhat, Tobias Curtis, Toby's POV, i think, kinda like poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby Curtis is in love with Happy Quinn and he is a sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that I have zero experience on writing/typing poems/poetry and that the references made are not following the timeline of the show.
> 
> HAHAHAHAH I have no idea how this happened, lemme know what you guys think?

_I found my own little seedling,_  
_Oh, I hope it grows._  
_Space and time,_  
_I'll be patient for you,_ _the love of my life._

 _My darling, you've hurt yourself._  
_Just let me in and let me help._  
_Tonight you said I took good care of you,_  
_But baby, you need to know,_  
_I can take better care of you._

 _You say it's misspelled, messy_  
_but I know it can still work._  
_So hold my hand tonight,_  
_And take chance with me, baby._

 _I gave up on all the habits,_  
_In place for love._  
_I can put it all aside,_  
_Just for you, my love._  
_Because the only thing I won't give up on,_  
_Is us._

 _When death shadows over you,_  
_My dear, I'd take that bullet for you._  
_Just so, darling,_  
_You will be alright._

 _It's true when I say I'd die in place for you,_  
_Because without you, love,_  
_I'll be a fish out of water._

 _But, baby, If we were to both die tonight,_  
_I need my last words to have some meaning,_  
_So Happy Quinn, you need to know,_  
_I'm in love with you._

 _I only pray for you, and only you, my darling._  
_Because you are the love of my life._  
_And you can push me away a hundred thousand times,_  
_But I'll stay waiting._  
_Because I know,_  
_If it's meant to be a mighty love oak,_  
_It will._

 _But if time passes,_  
_And the oak doesn't grow,_  
_But as long as you are happy with your life,_  
_Only then,_  
_My love, I'll let go._

Signed, _your rare and delightful fungus._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been really nervous about my Olevel Exam results releasing so I haven't been able to write a full length chapter for I'll be Right Here, Forever and Always. But I keep getting inspired to write? So I end up with half written fics .-.
> 
> Anywhos, if you have any questions about this poem thing I wrote, like what the meaning is behind a certain line or stanza feel free to ask!


End file.
